


The Perfect Way To End A Perfect Day

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [120]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Falling In Love, First Time (Implied), Friends to Lovers, Lush Scenery, M/M, Magic, Unexpected Perks, magic mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A mix-up on an away mission throws Spock and McCoy together.  They find a way to cope.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Drabbles Any Day [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Kudos: 23





	The Perfect Way To End A Perfect Day

It had been such a perfect day. 

They hadn't been scheduled to take the same shuttle on the away mission, but somehow they had. Maybe it was because they were arguing and simply boarded together.

If they hadn't, though, they couldn't have seen the magnificent waterfalls before the others. Nor could they have tasted first the magic mushrooms that had stimulated more than their taste buds.

But in so doing, they experienced a new awareness of each other. If they hadn't, they wouldn't have found a reason-- or a way-- to share such an electric night together.

But they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
